


the fight

by dottie tumblr drabbles (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Caring, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, POV Roy Harper, fellas is it gay to only want happiness and health for your best friend, or slash!!!, sorry for double tagging :(, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/dottie%20tumblr%20drabbles
Summary: DUKETHVMAS ASKED:Ohh 15 please!!(15. “I just want you to be safe. That’s all i’ve ever wanted for you!”)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	the fight

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for the prompt!! I hope this makes sense lmao, plus I kinda changed the tone of the prompt a lil bit sorry :/ 
> 
> um TW for lots of cussing ig??

The second they’re away from the scene, Roy spins around and puts his hands on his hips. He hates arguing with Dick, but this overprotective bullshit has gone on for way too long. “I don’t know how many times I’ve told you that I can fucking handle myself, but I really need you to get that through your thick skull.”

Dick has always had this way of appearing the perfect mix of amused and furious. Roy loves to see people squirm under that look, but it’s ineffective on him. He’s had years to get used to Dick’s particular brand of assholery. “I’m just concerned about you,” Dick says shortly. “If I hadn’t come in just now, that guy would’ve _stabbed_ you.”

“Oh, the horror!” Roy throws up his hands. “As if I’ve never been stabbed before!”

“In your fucking head?”

“It wouldn’t have been in my head—”

“Yes, yes it would have! You didn’t see, but he was absolutely aiming for your head, your _neck_ , which if you’ve forgotten, is not a good place to be stabbed! So don’t get mad at me for trying to—”

“I’m an adult, Dick, a fucking adult, I can take care of myself and I don’t need you to hover like this—”

“I’m not hovering!”

“Then why are you even here? What, you just hang around New York City all the time, huh?” Roy doesn’t enjoy the caught look in Dick’s eye. Not wanting to hear whatever lie the other will come up with, Roy keeps going, trying not to scream at him. “Thanks for the assist, I guess, but it’s unwanted! I don’t need you or anyone else coddling me. Maybe you’ve forgotten, but I’ve been at this shit just as long as you have. I know what the fuck I’m doing.”

Dick hesitates, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “I was just worried, considering….”

“Considering what?” Roy demands. “Because if you’re about to say considering the drugs, I will seriously punch you.”

“No! I wasn’t going to say that, what the _fuck_ , Roy. You know I wouldn’t throw that in your face.”

Roy scoffs, even though he knows it’s true.

“I was going to say, considering I know you’ve been going through some rough times lately.” Dick steps closer, Roy watching him wearily. “Look, Roy…. I just want you to be safe. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

The fight drains out of him. He’s still angry, and it probably won’t be long before they’re shouting at each other again, but for now…. “I _am_ safe, Dick.”

“You were almost stabbed in the neck tonight,” Dick replies, and hearing it again, Roy finds himself less annoyed by how pissed Dick sounds. Dick rubs his face, shoulders heaving. “I know you’re more than capable, I just…. I would feel better if we could work together for a while.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” Dick snaps. “Yes, I fucking know. Sorry, I’m kind of freaking out! You could’ve died!”

 _I could die any night,_ Roy thinks venomously. _I could be dead a hundred times over._

“I’ll work with you,” he says. “But the second you start mother henning me, I’m done.”

“Fine.”

“Fine. Now get us the fuck off this roof.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post here!](https://dottie-wan-kenobi.tumblr.com/post/615062519722196992/p-ohh-15-please-p)
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving a comment and letting me know what you think! <3


End file.
